


Girl, Where the *Bleep* Have you Been?!

by VirgoBella



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoBella/pseuds/VirgoBella
Summary: Update and "Is This Right?" plans.
Kudos: 2





	Girl, Where the *Bleep* Have you Been?!

Hello, Everyone. I hope you're all safe and doing well and healthy during these uncertain times. I'm sure you're wondering where I've been and what I've been doing. Well to be honest, a combination of moving to different cities, school and work trouble, and just acting like a chicken with its head cut off, posting and writing was far from my mind. So I want to apologize to those of you waiting for an "Is This Right?" update (as it's my most popular work). I'm not going to lie, I don't know how to transition the rest of the story so I've had writer's block with this one. So as of now, it's on hiatus (if someone could tell me in the comments how to turn that option on that would be awesome). To get back in the swing of writing, I'm taking part in the Daily Chubby Kink Challenge for December 2020 with the men of Persona 3, 4, and 5. So if you're interested, please check it out. I also want you to know that all of your comments and voices for me to come back have been amazing. Thank you so much for the support and it's good to be back. Lots of love and bear with me as I try to write again. :)


End file.
